Petit OneShot venant d'une autre fic super titre
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: C'est une petite fic qui est nee pour une amie, et qui finalement a atterie. GAY LEMON PUR !


Banjo tout le monde !

Alors, cette fic prend sa source dans une autre histoire de moi (j'ai un francais terrible ...) et si vous voulez la lire pour connaitre les personnages ou autre, vous pouvez la voir en passant par ma page.

C'est du sexe pur et dur entre deux garcons, donc les homophobes ... allez vous faire voir !

Voili, voilou ...

Sinon bonne lecture ^^

(et faites pas attention au titre -_-")

**Fic spéciale Margoton (non, pas frappé), détails Punkie X Tête Brûlée**

Le rire de Carrie s'évanouissait petit à petit, laissant les deux garçons seuls dans le placard. Brandon, le dos collé au mur, avait ses mains dans le dos de Kall', qui lui frolait la peau du ventre de son partenaire. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour se regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu veux en rester là ? Ou aller plus loin ?

Brandon rougit.

-Je ... Embrasse-moi, pour l'instant.

Le punk lui fit un sourire radieux. Si c'était ce qu'il voulait, il le lui donnerait et n'irait pas plus loin ... pour l'instant.

Les lèvres plongèrent doucement vers leurs jumelles, une fois de plus pour un baiser tendre et doux. Kallender remonta ses mains sur les épaules du blond qui lui serrait les poings sur la chemise de l'autre. Ce dernier entre-ouvrit la bouche et laissa errer sa langue sur les lèvres de Brandon. Il poussa un faible gémissement, ce qui incita la dite langue à s'aventurer plus loing dans la bouche offerte.

Les mains du brun passèrent dans le dos du blond et descendirent jusqu'à ses reins, ce qui eut pour effet, de rapprocher leurs deux corps, collant leurs bassins en feu l'un à l'autre. Faute d'air, les garçons séparèrent leurs bouches, à regret. Brandon posa son front contre le torse de Kallender. Il sentait très bien leur excitation respective, mais avait peur de la suite.

-Si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin je ...

Le punk ne put finir sa phrase, l'autre garçon venait de se jeter sur ses lèvres qu'il dévorait, comme assailli par une faim immense. Kall' ne pouvait plus se contrôler, il agripa les fesses du blond, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mur pour encore plus se coller contre son corps en feu. Les mains de Brandon se battaient avec la chemise blanche de son partenaire, il finit, dans son impatience, par déchirer les boutons, lui laissant une vue imprenable sur le torse parfaitement dessiné du brun.

Kallender délaissa la bouche du blond pour migré vers son cou et entreprena un magnifique suçon. Ses mains essayaient tant bien que mal de dégraffer le pantalon de Brandon, mais ce dernier lui demanda de lui enlever son haut tandis qu'il se chargeait lui-même de leurs bas. Ils étaient mainteant tous les deux en boxer, leurs corps en ébullitions collés l'un contre l'autre.

Soudain, Brandon aggripa les épaules de Kall' qui, surprit, se laissa faire et se retrouva dos au mur. Son partenaire lui vola un baiser avant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Tu ... n'es pas obligé ... haleta le punk.

-Tais-toi. J'ai envie.

Ces paroles eurent pour effet d'augmenter encore la pression, et Kallender crut qu'il allait jouir rien qu'en entendant la voix du blond. Les mains de ce dernier frolèrent la bosse qui déformait le boxer, il arracha un long gémissement de la part du brun. Il ne le fit pas attendre plus, il enleva le morceau de tissu et prit la verge tendu entre ses doigts. Aussitôt, le corps brûlant de son partenaire s'arqua en un long gémissement. Lentement, la main du blond allait et venait sur le membre dressé, changeant de rythme, tantôt rapidement, tantôt incroyablement lente ... Kallender n'en pouvait plus.

-S'il te plait ...

Brandon accepta tout de suite la requete et posa ses lèvres sur le gland. Les mains du punk agripèrent la chevelure de son amant, désespérément. Tandis que sa bouche allait et venait à un rythme chaotique, sa langue titillait sans arrêt sur le sexe dur, ses mains massait les testicules ...

C'en était trop pour le punk, il jouit dans la bouche du blond.

Kallender se laissa tomber au sol, essayant en vain de reprendre sa respiration. Il aggripa la nuque de Brandon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, goûtant sa propre semence. Ses mains descendèrent sous les aisselles du blond qui avait emmelés ses jambes avec celles de son partenaires et qui se laissait faire, docile tel une poupée ... une poupée gémissante et haletante.

Le punk redressa son amant et colla son torse couvert de sueur contre le sien, embrassant et léchant les tétons dréssés, ses mains descendants toujours plus bas.

Il faisait chaud dans le placard, on y entendait plus que les gémissement étoufés et les appels presques inaudibles du couple.

Soudain, Kallender introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de son partenaire qui se crispa légèrement.

-Détends-toi. Tu auras encore plus mal sinon.

Il acquisa d'un hochement de tête et écarta les jambes le plus possible. Kall' introduit un second doigt et comença à bouger, lentement. Puis le troisième.

-Ah !

-Chuut ... Ca va aller.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis commença à faire des allez-venus. Brandon commença à gémir et à bouger lui même. Le punk retira alors ses doigts, arrachant une protestation au blond, puis le pénétra d'un coup.

Brandon dut mordre l'épaule de son partenaire pour ne pas crié de douleur.

-Ca va aller ?

-O ... oui.

Le brun dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le prendre sauvagement ici, sur le sol, et se fit douceur, l'accomodant le plus possible. Les gémissements montèrent de plus bel, toujours plus forts, toujours plus graves ...

-Kall' ... Plus fort ...

Il s'excuta immédiatement, entrant et venant frénétiquement en Brandon, qui lui s'empalait de lui-même sur son amant. Bientôt, il jouit entre leurs deux corps et se contracta autour de Kallender qui éjacula à son tour, les laissant tous les deux haletants sur le sol.

Il se retira du blond et referma ses bras autour de lui, comme pour faire un bouclier de ses bras. Brandon nicha son visage dans le cou du punk et ferma les yeux de bonheur. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Peu importe le reste pour l'instant, il voulait rester là, dans les bras protecteurs de son brun.


End file.
